Even if it is for One Day Only
by Dragon Pearl1
Summary: Birthdays are always something to be celebrated, even if you and your twin are trying to kill each other... AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASAKURA TWINS! :D


AN: A VEEEEEEERY happy birthday to the Asakura twins, Hao and Yoh!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King, well, you don't WANNA know what's going to happen if I do...  
  
Even if it is for One Day Only  
  
A young boy was walking along through the busy crowded street. Though he could hardly be called young.  
  
The 'boy' was Asakura Hao. Your usual pyromaniac that has a soul that's one thousand years old.  
  
It was quite unusual to see him along like that. He was usually accompanied by his followers, or at the very least, Opacho.  
  
Hao said not to follow him. Unless you wanted a very painful death of course. Who dares to defy an order like that?  
  
Well... there IS one person...  
  
Hao's twin brother: Asakura Yoh.  
  
The bumbling naïve idiot that managed to worm his way in to everyone's heart. Some even say a part of Hao's as well.  
  
This is why Hao was walking alongside with the DISGUSTING human scum in the first place.  
  
Buying a present for his dear otouto.  
  
Of COURSE he was still trying to become shaman king and eat his brother's soul! What made you think otherwise?  
  
Hao peered at a carved wooden box from a window. Shaking his head in disgust, he quickly walked on. For all the technology that the humans have discovered, they couldn't even make something that doesn't look like a piece of filth that the cat dragged in.  
  
What did his aniki want in the first place? Nothing much, just give him his headphones and some BOB music, and he'll be in heaven soon enough.  
  
So god damn easy to please.  
  
Unlike him of course.  
  
Hao wouldn't accept anything that was under 300 dollars, and even so, it has to be custom made of course.  
  
Another difference. Number what? 452? Or was that 456?  
  
Aha! FINALLY after ALL that effort, he finally found SOMETHING that wasn't trash.  
  
It was a golden heart. A beautifully made golden heart with elegant carvings of twisting vines that bordered it. And in its center were the words 'Yami Tame Hikari' in flowing script. Dark to light.  
  
A darkened soul filled with anger and hatred to a pure and chaste soul full of laughter. Fitting, eh?  
  
"That'll be $143.57 please."  
  
Like he cared for the money. The fools can hug their 'precious' paper and metal all they want. For when he becomes shaman king, they'll all be dead. Money or other wise.  
  
He trudged up a hill to their meeting spot. The things he does for his otouto...  
  
"Oniichan! Oniichan!" came the forever chirpy voice of his twin. "I was afraid that you wouldn't come!"  
  
"I always keep my promises otouto, you should know that by now." came Hao's cool reply.  
  
"Yeah, well... H-happy birthday a-aniki..." Yoh stammered blushing slightly as he handed over a present. "I know this isn't much, and you're use to receiving really cool stuff and all that, but..."  
  
It was a rectangle box in red wrapping paper that looked like flames with golden stars scattered here and there.  
  
"I like it." came Hao's blunt reply.  
  
"Before even seeing what's inside it?" the slight teasing tone coming back to Yoh's voice.  
  
So Hao unwrapped it. Inside was a doll of him made from clay and glazed. Actually, to be perfectly honest, it could have also been Opacho, but... Hao knew it was him from the clay letterings on the bottom that spelled out H-A-O.  
  
"I told you. I like it."  
  
"Awww oniichan, you coulda at least be at bit excited about getting your first birthday present!"  
  
"What, do want me to jump around squealing like a love sick fangirl or something?" Hao asked, his voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Nope! Just you jumping around is fine enough for me!"  
  
"Just shut up and open your present." Hao said harshly pushing his present in to Yoh's hands.  
  
Yoh acted like a six year old kid opening his present instead of thirteen. Hao noted with amusement.  
  
"Wow! Hao! Gee, I-I don't know w-what to say..."  
  
"You could say 'thank you'" supplied Hao helpfully.  
  
"THANK YOU ONIICHAN!!!!!" Yoh yelled and practically all but flew at his brother and hugging him so tight that Hao swears that a few of his bones broke.  
  
"That's real nice otouto, but can you let me go before I die AGAIN?"  
  
"Oops... ehehehe..." Yoh said sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that..."  
  
"Can I go now, since our little 'present exchange' is finished?" asked Hao.  
  
"Can't you at least stay for cake?" asked Yoh with his 'pouty face' turned up at maxim.  
  
"Fine, cake only, after that, I'm leaving."  
  
"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you Hao!!!!"  
  
And so, the twins settled down on the grass to enjoy a few slices of cake before each going their separated ways. Even if it is just for one day that they aren't trying to kill each other, just for one day when they might act like they were like any other siblings, just for one day that they might be together without anyone barging in, both twins knew that they would treasure this day in their hearts always. Even if it is for one day only.  
  
Owari  
  
AN: Well everyone deserves SOMETHING special on their birthday! Review please! (Seeing as that's the only thing that we authors get in payment) : ) 


End file.
